


Tides

by macgyvershe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Original Character(s), mood piece, tides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: One of my writing friends asked me to write an original piece that wasn't about anything I normally write about. This was written in about an hour.





	Tides

Day is turning vividly into night. Blues becoming passionate purples. Evening stars blinking into existence high above the horizon. Ocean waves pulsing onto the nearly empty shore. A woman dressed comfortably against the coming coolness of night, walks slowly across the yielding sands.

From the vegetation that prospers on the sloping land near the shore, a young man appears. Walking slowly, hesitantly he approachs the woman. His clothing is well worn, yet clean and cared for. He comes to walk beside her. She turns, viewing him

She is neither old nor young. Her age a mystery. She is the embodiment of timeless beauty. Not beauty of the flesh, but the beauty that lies beyond the perception of the eyes.

He clears his throat.

“Are you the navigator? I was told that I could find the navigator here.” He looks upon her with anticipation, a smile beginning on his full lips.

“You are young to seek the navigator or do you seek for another?”

Now his smile spreads and there is relief and happiness on his youthful face.

“You are the Navigator. I feel it. I know it.”

Her smile is radiant, almost ethereal. Placing an arm around him, she draws his thin body into hers. He turns into her embrace, burying his head into her welcoming body. 

“I am ready.” His voice is filled with tears though it is hard to know if they are joyful or sad.

“Walk with me then.” She takes his hand, brushing away his tears. “Worlds await your coming. Every star bends to kiss your lips.”

He lets out a deep breath. Exhaling slowly. His heart is filled with the joy of knowing that he is in the presence of the Navigator. Passage on the turning of the tide is assured.


End file.
